


Tuesday Morning

by filthycasualsmark (exalteranima)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteranima/pseuds/filthycasualsmark
Summary: Finn's birthday gets off to aspectacularstart.Just some sexy birthday fluff with Seth and Finn.





	Tuesday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Still working on the next update for Take an Inch, Give a Mile. Here's a dumb little something to tide you over (mostly because I'm STILL learning to get used to writing smut).

Finn woke up to the sensation of kisses traveling up and down his naked body, meandering a wide jagged line from his neck to his pelvis and back again. His hands groped blindly for his lover's firm back, and Finn's bleary eyes opened to see a familiar nest of messy black hair and brown doe eyes staring up at him. 

"Good morning baby," Seth smiled.

"Mmmrghff... is it my birthday?"

"Funny you should say that." Seth leaned up and playfully nibbled Finn's neck. "Happy 36th."

"God, I'm old." Finn sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. "Soon I'll be just like Terry Funk, still wrestling in rec centers well into my 80s."

"But still hot." Seth pulled himself up the bed and kissed Finn long and slow, hand gripping the back of his head. "And I'd still want you."

"Figures a young whippersnapper like you would only want me for my body." Finn giggled as Seth growled and jostled him on the arm, which turned into a brief impromptu wrestling match as Seth was curled into an upside-down ball with Finn pinning him down. 

"You win, you win!" Seth yelled, laughing his lungs out as gravity sent blood rushing to his head.

Finn set Seth right again, arranging him until he was flat on his back on the bed. While doing so his hand grazed Seth's half-interested cock, the sight of which caused something tingly and impatient to stir in Finn as well. He patted Seth's thigh until he willingly parted his legs to reveal his pucker. 

"Seth? You mind if I–"

" _Fuck,_ yes, please."

Finn sat up and reached down to stroke Seth's perineum, bypassing his leaking cock entirely. He reached down even lower to seek out Seth's hole and, sure enough, he was still loose from their rather... vigorous activities last night. Without skipping a beat Finn plunged two long fingers inside, coaxing a surprised shaky moan out of Seth as he was methodically scissored open. 

"Finn... need you... hurry..."

"Not yet love," Finn cooed as his other hand rubbed Seth's thigh for comfort. Watching Seth come undone left Finn hard in record time, but he couldn't resist teasing a little longer as he wrapped Seth's legs around his hips, grinding them together while he circled the head of his cock around Seth's hole.

"Love, grab the lube over there for me, won't ya?"

Even in his haze of arousal Seth still had the presence of mind to reach for the tube of lubricant on the nightstand, already half-depleted despite being purchased just the week before. Finn spread lube on his cock as efficiently as possible, breath hitching and eyes fluttering shut still. He squeezed another dollop of lube onto his fingers and resumed working Seth open, causing the other man to whine even louder.

"Baby, please, I want you–"

"Almost," Finn reassured him, reaching down to kiss and suck the bite mark he left on Seth's shoulder last night. Satisfied, Finn kneeled on his haunches and lined up his cock with Seth's hole, starting the slow but sweet process of squeezing the head into the tight ring of his entrance. 

Finn loved this part, that moment when Seth forgets English and speaks in nothing but a series of long, wordless ululations that communicated everything from fullness to frustration to pleasure. Seth tightly gripped the pillow beneath his head, burying his face into the bed linens and groaning as Finn worked his way inside.

Now came Seth's favorite part of morning sex, as Finn held his hips and braced himself before driving his cock inside in one _hard_ motion.

"Ah!" Seth cried, the power of the thrust nearly punching the air out of him. It was the perfect balance of forceful and smooth, a toe-curling rhythm few of Seth's lovers ever seemed to get right. But of course, Finn nailed it each and every time.

"You alright, Seth?" Finn asked, hand now stroking Seth's chest and stomach in reassurance.

Seth nodded his head rapidly, breaths shortening as he felt the heat build up in his erection. "More. Please... fuck me, Finn."

"As you wish, love," Finn smiled. He pulled back his hips and thrust hard once more, making them both groan in unison. They fell into a familiar tempo as Seth would moan until he was reduced to a puddle, and Finn would pull back and pound in again. 

And again.

And again.

And again.

And at some point Seth was so lost in the sensations he hadn't noticed the exact moment Finn fisted his cock, pumping it in time with his own thrusts until Seth's orgasm caught him by surprise, his vision whiting out as his release spilled all over his tanned skin. The sight only spurred Finn on even more, his thrusts speeding up as his grip on Seth's hips tightened. A small part of Seth was already looking forward to admiring the bruises Finn's fingers left on his skin in the mirror later. 

The telltale erratic stuttering warned Seth that Finn was getting close, and he kept his gaze steady as his eyes greedily devoured the sight of Finn lost in that same headspace he disappeared into at the height of a great match. Eyes closed, mouth open, sinful red lips wet from kissing and nipping, neck veins prominent and muscles straining from the physical exertion of fucking Seth into the bed. Finn made love just like he wrestled: with every inch of his system, with fluid grace bordering on the erotic, with so much fury and determination it was like he was doing it for the last time. 

_God I love you,_  Seth whispered as he watched Finn come, his face twisting into that grimace of satisfaction as his release flooded Seth's insides. Finn pulled Seth to his side as he collapsed on the bed, the jostling of his cock causing his come to leak out of Seth's hole.

It took several minutes until Finn pulled out of Seth, and several minutes more until they both caught their breaths and came down from their sex high. Finn took a quick peek at the alarm clock on the nightstand, noting that it was only 7:04 am.

"Jesus... first thing in the morning and I get to fuck my boyfriend incoherent. This is shaping up to be a fantastic birthday already."

"Well, morning sex wasn't what I originally had in mind but..." Seth sat up and leaned over to kiss Finn on the lips. "I did have a great afternoon planned out for us today." 

"I'm sure whatever it is will be _amazing._ " Finn pulled Seth on top of him and deepened their kiss, his hands sliding down Seth's back to squeeze his tight ass. 

"Mmfh, hold on, we gotta get you cleaned up!" Seth left the bed and rose to his feet, pulling Finn along to get him to do the same. "Come on, to the shower with you."

"Yes, dear." Finn stood up too, his eyes drifting towards the white streaks of come running down Seth's thighs. "Come join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Seth grinned as he pulled Finn into another kiss, the two of them running their hands all over each other as they walked across the room and shut the bathroom door behind them.


End file.
